Yippee-Yay, What a Day!
"Yippe-Yay, What a Day!" is a Shires song from the 1946 film Song of England. It was sung by Uncle Rogers as a segue to the first animated Pat Hare segment. A reprise is sung at the end of the film, by Jimmy, Ginny, and Thomas, with Pat Hare, Mr. Nightingstripe, and other critters. Lyrics Uncle Rogers: (spoken) It happened on one of those Yippee-yays. Now that's the kind of day when you can't open your mouth without a song jumping right out of it! (sung) Yippee-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Step aside, Out of my way! Yippee-Yay, What a Day! Mr. Lilo's on my shoulder, It's the truth, It's actual, Everything is coming attractions so! Yippee-Yay, What a Day, Have a nice grow-up day, Have a nice day! Yes, Sir! Yippe-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Moles: Oh, Step aside, Out of my way! Yippe-Yay, What a Day! Uncle Rogers: Mr. Lilo's on my shoulder, It's the truth! Birds: Mm-hmm! Uncle Rogers: It's actual! Moles: Mm-hmm! Uncle Rogers: Everything is coming attractions so! Yippee-Yay, What a Day, Have a nice grow-up day, Feeling this way! Uncle Rogers: Mr. Lilo's on my shoulder, It's the truth! Bees: Not the birdie! Uncle Rogers: It's actual! Birds: No way! Uncle Rogers: (spoken) Huh? Where is that colorful bird? Mr. Lilo: Gotcha! Uncle Rogers: (sung) Brother! Everything is coming attractions so! Yippee-Yay, What a Day, Have a nice grow-up day, Have a nice day! Reprise Jimmy, Thomas and Ginny: Yippee-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Step aside, Out of my way! Yippe-Yay, What a Day! Jimmy: Mr. Lilo's on my shoulder, It's the truth, It's actual, Everything is coming attractions so! Jimmy, Thomas and Ginny: Yippee-Yay, What a Day, Have a nice grow-up day, Have a nice day! Yippee-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Yippe-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Step aside, Out of my way... Pat Hare (spoken): Howdy do, how do you do. Jimmy, Thomas and Ginny (spoken): Oh, hello there Pat Hare! Hi there, Pat Hare! Pat Hare (spoken): Yes sir, this here's one of them Yippee-yays. For sho' Yip-yip-yip-yip! (sung) Yippee-Yay! Pat Hare and Three Children: What a Day! Jimmy, Thomas and Ginny: My oh my what a wonderful day! Step aside, Out of my way! Yippee-Yay, What a Day! Jimmy: Mr. Lilo's on my shoulder. Uncle Rogers (spoken): It's the truth, It's actual, Everything is coming attractions so! Jimmy, Thomas and Ginny: Yippee-Yay, What a Day, Have a nice grow-up day, Have a nice day! Yippee-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Mr. Nightingstripe: Yippee-Yay, What a Day. Yip, yip yip, yip, yip. Jimmy, Thomas and Ginny: Yippee-Yay, What a Day, My oh my what a wonderful day! Moles and Three Children: Step aside! Krazy Mouse and Three Children: Out of my way! Birds and Three Children: Yippee-Yay! Bees and Three Children: What a Day! Chorus: Mr. Lilo's on my shoulder! It's really true, it's actual! Everything is coming attractions so! Yippe-Yay, What a Day, Have a nice grow-up feeling, Have a nice day! Singing a song, a Song of England! Category:Closing songs Category:Song of England songs Category:Songs in Shires Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Group songs